


Кое-что особенное

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: О любви (к джазу)





	Кое-что особенное

На их дебютном выступлении зал был до отказа заполнен людьми. Кто-то даже толпился у двери, беспокойной пробкой забивая вход. Воздух гудел от смеха, шума и легких, срывающихся с темы на тему разговоров.

Хината, едва не выпрыгивающий из-за шторки кулис, взволнованно дрожал.

― Я хочу в туалет! ― объявил он, когда до выхода осталось не больше пяти минут.

Все разом повернулись, глядя на него с недобрыми лицами. Хината и его походы в туалет давно уже стали предметами эпических историй. Из одной такой даже родилась городская легенда.

― Терпи, ― безжалостно припечатал Кагеяма.  
― Столько людей пришло посмотреть на нас, ― задумчиво протянул Азумане-сан.

К концу фразы его голос опасно дрогнул, и Савамура-сан ободряюще хлопнул его по спине. У Цукишимы от такого дружественного хлопка выбило бы весь воздух из легких, но Азумане-сану, похоже, помогло. Он ослабил бабочку и прочистил горло. Хорошо было бы еще и распеться, но это замечание он решил оставить при себе. Семпаи сами знают, что делать.

― Все эти люди пришли на открытие фестиваля, ― сказал Цукишима тихо, убеждая больше себя, ― о нас они даже не знают.

Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и по примеру Азумане-сана ослабил бабочку. Пальцы подрагивали от волнения.

― Верно, ― улыбнулся Савамура-сан.  
Он выглядел таким уверенным и надежным, что от одного его вида все тревоги рассеивались как штормовые тучи от света маяка. Вот только Цукишима ни за что бы не поверил, что он совсем не переживал.

― Поэтому покажем им сегодня класс, ― продолжил Савамура-сан, ― пусть хорошенько нас запомнят.  
― Да! ― воинственно вскинул палочки Хината.

Азумане-сан улыбнулся спокойно и ясно. Цукишима перевел взгляд на Кагеяму – тот тоже смотрел на него, едва заметно приподняв уголок губ. 

«Это всего лишь клубное выступление», ― подумал он отрешенно, прогоняя волнение.

Но и сам немного воодушевился.

Девочки-менеджеры подали им сигнал, и они, собравшись, подошли к краю кулис. Все инструменты уже были на своих местах. 

Завуч – тот самый, с которого в начале года Хината сбил парик палочками, – заканчивал приветственную речь. Зал был полон скучающих взглядов.

― А откроет фестиваль джазовый квинтет «Карасуно» из нашего музыкального клуба, ― объявил завуч.

Они вышли на сцену, расходясь по своим местам. Сердце провалилось в желудок щекотным пружинящим комом. Цукишима взял в руки саксофон, успокаиваясь от его привычной и приятной тяжести. Настроил тюнер на нужную частоту. Бросил короткий взгляд на Кагеяму. Тот ободряюще кивнул ему, собранный, но расслабленный. Кажется, он был единственным из них, кто и правда ни капли не волновался. Его руки уже замерли над клавишами. Цукишима и сам застыл в предвкушении: Кагеяма был невероятным, когда играл.

Хината ярко улыбнулся, начиная отбивать вступающий ритм палочками. Дайчи сразу же подхватил его, зажимая пальцами струны контрабаса – он играл без смычка. Кагеяма вторил легким фортепианным переливом. Его руки, с закатанными до локтя рукавами рубашки, стоило бы выточить в камне. Как и расслабленное, как никогда, лицо и невесомо покачивающуюся от движения головы челку.

Асахи-сан ловким красивым движение снял микрофон со стойки и запел низким глубоким голосом.

Цукишима готов был поклясться, что услышал из зала пару придушенным девичьих вздохов. Впрочем, времени отвлекаться у него не было, настала его очередь вступать.

Он поднес мундштук ко рту, обхватывая его срез зубами и отводя язык. Глубоко выдохнул и пробежался пальцами по клавишам.

Все получалось. Но его игра пока еще звучала слишком академично – в ней не было легкости джаза. Никто в зале этого наверняка и не заметил, но он сам почувствовал себя выбившейся из единого механизма деталью.

Ушей коснулся резкий звук триоли. Кагеяма начал свинговать, призывно глядя на него, и с каждым разом ударяя по клавишам все требовательнее и свободнее. Цукишима поймал его взгляд – строгий, но теплый, и подхватил ритм, тоже переходя на свинг. Он сделал это, даже если бы не хотел. Джаз Кагеямы был самым заразительным, что он когда-нибудь слышал.

Они все, наконец, настроились на одну волну, играя как единый инструмент, сплетаясь звуками, голосами и сердцами. Такие разные, но объединяемые одним – любовью к джазу.

Музыка лилась и жила между ними, и Цукишима, сливаясь с саксофоном, уже и не мог представить, что было время, когда он ненавидел музыкальную школу и свой инструмент.

С непривычки от подвижной и живой игры закружилась голова. Его партия кончилась, и он замер, сжимая саксофон и глядя на наслаждающихся музыкой зрителей. Кровь набатом стучала в висках.  
Асахи-сан тоже замолк, изящно опрокидывая микрофон обратно на стойку. Савамура-сан в последний раз ударил натруженными пальцами по струнам контрабаса. Кагеяма и Хината закончили последними.

Зал взорвался аплодисментами.

За кулисы Цукишима скрылся раньше всех, сдержанно поблагодарив школу за возможность выступить и зрителей за поддержку. Он бережно упаковал саксофон в чехол, прислонившись взмокшей спиной к контейнеру с реквизитом. Губы и язык слегка онемели. 

Джаз все же кардинально отличался от академической игры. Та требовала больших усилий, но, в конце концов, не давала и толики той отдачи и ошеломляющей опустошенности, которую рождал даже простой свинг.

Внутри бушевала маленькая буря. Цукишима не знал, куда направить эту энергию. Хотелось сыграть еще раз. 

Воодушевленный Хината так и сделал, он остался импровизировать на сцене. Савамура-сан и Асахи-сан деликатно пытались увести его за кулисы. Кагеяма, которого просили на бис, тоже скрылся. Он показался из-за шторы, отводя её тяжелый край рукой. Подошел и замер напротив.

― Извини, ― сказал он.  
― За что? ― удивился Цукишима.  
― Слишком рано увел тебя в свинг.  
― Да нет, как раз вовремя.  
― Рано, ― настаивал Кагеяма.

Цукишима не стал с ним спорить.

― Почему не остался на бис? ― спросил он.  
― Хотел успеть кое-что, пока здесь никого нет.

Он сделал шаг, подходя вплотную, и Цукишима выпрямился, завороженно глядя в его решительное лицо. По пальцам снова прокатилась едва заметная дрожь. 

Кагеяма вскинул руки, накрывая крупными ладонями его щеки и шею. Притянул к себе, заставив низко наклониться, и требовательно поцеловал.

Не то чтобы для Цукишимы это стало неожиданностью.

Онемевшие губы гудели от прилившей к ним крови. Кагеяма требовательно, но ласково обвел их и кромку зубов языком и медленно отстранился.  
Его дыхание все еще касалось лица Цукишимы. Их взгляды, темные и распластавшиеся по радужке чернильным пятном, завязли друг в друге, словно приклеенные.

Кагеяма погладил большим пальцем основание его шеи, и Цукишима шумно вздохнул, сбрасывая оцепенение.

― У тебя за спиной полный зал людей и штора. Даже не дверь, ― сказал он почему-то шепотом.

В зале по-прежнему шумели барабаны. Теперь к ним прибавилось еще и приятное гудение контрабаса. Похоже, Савамура-сан тоже сдался.

Кагеяма соскользнул рукой с его шеи на спину, погладил плечо и потянул за запястье.

― Тогда пошли? ― сказал он, кивая в сторону лестницы.  
― Куда? Зачем? ― спросил еще не до конца пришедший в себя Цукишима.

Кагеяма сжал его руку чуть сильнее, скользнув горячими пальцами под манжету рубашки, и сказал вдруг совершенно другим тоном – смущенным и уязвимым:

― Хочу сыграть кое-что особенное. Только для тебя.


End file.
